A Loanly Man
by EnglishSwede
Summary: A story about Comandante Richter. sorry he's not dead. sorry bad at attention getters.
1. Caroline

**Disclaimer: I own nobody in this story and sadly not Richter. But I do own my characters. A/N And by the way Richter didn't die he is just in the hospital he survived the bullets…though in reality he wouldn't but I don't care…ENJOY!**

"_I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead" _Commandante Richter said to himself inside his head. He didn't want to open his eyes _"am I dead in Haven?"_ he asked himself then opened one eye; he saw Professor Langdon in a chair and sighed. "I knew it I'm in Hell" he mumbled that's when Langdon looked to him with a friendly smile.

"Commandante Richter! You're awake!" Langdon stood up and looked down to the man. He had his slacks and shoes still on but his white shirt was unbuttoned and bloodstained to reveal his rapped up chest. The Commandante went to sit up forgetting he was in pain until he moved and he gasped. "Are you alright? And try not to move sir" Langdon said trying to help. Richter growled and glared at Langdon.

"Why are you here?" Richter asked realizing he was alive and in a hospital. Langdon sighed and sat back down.

"Just to make sure you're alright" Robert said running a hand threw his hair. Richter rolled his eyes.

"Because that's exactly what I want a symbologist to look after me" he said sarcastically and Robert frowned and stood up.

"I guess I'll leave you to yourself then" Robert said then headed out of the room. Commandante Richter had to stay there almost a month so he could heal. He was still slow but he went back to work. After work he went home, he opened the door to his home and froze. His sister sat there was a punk little girl of the age of 15. He about had a heart attack.

"Cecilia…what are you doing here?" Richter asked closing his door and trying to stay calm.

"Well ummm I was hoping you could spend some quality time with your niece…Caroline" Cecilia said with a gulp. Richter found himself with no options after trying to argue his way out of it. In the end his sister had left, she'd be gone a week.

Richter looked to the 15 year old girl. Wearing dark make-up; and just punk clothes. Richter was snapped out of his thoughts when she spoke.

"Can you please stop staring at me…I don't want to be here as much as you don't want me to be here either" she said a bit coldly. Richter looked up to her eyes they were piercing blue like his. They stuck out cuz her hair was as black as midnight and she was as pale as a ghost.

"Sorry" he mumbled and then looked away. "A week you'll be here?" he asked and she nodded.

"I'm supposed to make sure you're alright… I guess or whatever" she said and rolled her eyes looking to her black nails. Ritchter rolled his eyes.

"Great…are you hungry?" he asked and she nodded and stood up. Richter sighed and thought about something. "Are you a vegetarian?" he asked and cringed a bit. She shook her head no. "Thank you god" he mumbled

"I'm a vampire" she said and he noticed she had fangs. He raised a brow.

"Well you defiantly have the look down" he said and started for the kitchen. He made dinner a man's dinner and she devoured it as well as himself. He hadn't been allowed steak while he was in the hospital.

"So don't you have like…a girlfriend or wife or something?" Caroline asked him and he shook his head.

"Nope" was all he said. She pushed on.

"Don't you get loanly?" Caroline asked. He sighed and went to wash dishes.

"I am loanly why do you care?" He asked back. Caroline shrugged and looked up to him.

"I could see it in your eyes your eyes look pained and sad but mostly loanly…" Caroline said with a smirk as she saw him stop what he was doing.

"You're a kid how in the hell can you read people so well?" he asked. Then she started talking about politics and the government in the USA which is where she had visited over the summer. He was lost from time to time he had never been out of Europe. Caroline smiled and looked to him.

"Up, right, down, down, right, left, B, A, Start just cuz I use cheats doesn't mean I'm not smart ya know" Caroline grinned and pulled out a game boy advanced. Richter shook his head and pulled out a flask of whiskey from his pocket.

"Yes I can see that" he said and started out of the room. He sighed "you can ummm have the bed…I'll sleep on the couch" he said but went to change his clothes in the bathroom. He came back out and she was changed as well in a big shirt and black and white plaid pajama bottoms. "Well it's late you should get to bed" Richter said softly then made himself up on the couch.

"Yes uncle" Caroline said softly and went into the bedroom. They both slept alright that night.

The next day Richter was off and Caroline was roaming the Vatican City. He decided to go sight see himself. He went out and started walking around looking to the Sistine Chapel. A woman on a bike basically ran him flat on the ground. He fell down and the handle of the bike had hit one of his wounds. He held himself and the woman went to him.

"Oh god I'm so sorry" she said looking to him and trying to help him up. He was so caught off guard by her eyes. Her face he had forgotten his pain. She saw he was bleeding and his hands were covered in his blood from the open wound. She took his hands off the wound and applied presser on it. "Stupid, stupid, stupid" the woman said. Ritchter gulped and had to control himself. He stood up and held the pressure on the wound.

"Just watch where you're going next time" he said coolly. And began to go off, but she followed him.

"But your hurt let me help you" she continued on but he shook his head.

"I'm fine…just continue on with your business" he said with a growl and started back to his home. The woman silently followed him, with her bike. He wasn't bleeding to bad but his shirt was ruined. He got to his home and opened the door with a bloody hand and went to sew himself up. The woman frowned feeling bad but sped off on her bike.

Richter then heard a crash from outside and skidding tires. He hobbled outside he still had a bloody shirt on and his wound looking like crap. The woman had been hit by a car. He quickly went to her and the car had sped off. She was passed out and considering she wasn't wearing a helmet he head was bleeding and she was all scrapped up. Richter called the hospital and an ambulance was there soon. He followed them and they tended to him as well.

When she was in the recovery room he was there too sitting in a chair fast asleep. She had woken up and saw him and smiled to herself. That's when he opened his eyes and found her looking to him.

"How do you feel?" he asked her

"Better I guess" she said and pulled the covers over her.

"You know they invented helmets for a reason" he said scoffing a bit at her stupidity.

"Haven't you ever lived life on the wild side?" she asked him. And he didn't smile.

"I am head of the Swiss Guard…I don't have time to have a 'wild side' as you say" Ritchter said a bit cold. "You had no ID on you…what's your name?" he asked

"Marty Grantherd" she replied softly "Now your turn…" she said locking her dark brown eyes with his piercing blue ones.

"Commandante Richter…that's all you need to know" he said then stood up preparing to go. Marty smiled a bit and then looked out the window.

"Are you a loanly man Commandante Richter?" she asked him he paused midstep…but then continued to walk without saying a word.


	2. A Reason for the Bitter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Richter, sadly but I do own Marty and every other person I make up! So here is chapter 2!**

Ritchter sighed as he sat in his office, Caroline was at the house most likely sleeping. His phone rang.

"Commandante Richter" he answered, a case an interesting one too. He had to go check it out. He hung up the phone and went to check out the scene. He approached a apartment complex in his car. Everything had been tee-peed and interesting images had been spray painted on the walls and such. A line of Caution tape led the way to the scene. He got out of his car and looked around. "A party went on that's for sure" he mumbled and started to the apartment. He put on some rubber gloves as a officer opened the door to the apartment for Richter and he walked in looking to the trashed place.

"A party went on last night, these apartments have basically all party young adults…" a officer said to Richter. Richter nodded. He looked over to the couch and saw a few young men being interrogated by another officer. He went to a bedroom and saw the dead young woman. He made his way to her, her eyes were wide open. He bent down and saw her nose had white powder around it. Then he stood and looked to her wardrobe. It was trendy clothing designer skirt and shirt, her hair was blond but bloodstained and she was sprawled on the bed. She had multiple bruises on her thighs and arms and her underwear was missing.

Richter had turned on his little flash light that was in his coat pocket and shone it in a dark corner and saw a young man who was nude. He had a single bullet hole in his head. And a gun in his hand. Then he looked back to the woman her neck was snapped. He sighed and let the officers take the case. He sighed and shook his head.

"Looks like a Hollywood whore to me…" he said to no one unparticular. Then started out of the place. It was nightfall by then and he looked to the sky and saw a meteor shower. He stared in awe. He hadn't seen one since he was a little kid. Then he smirked a bit looked down to the ground and went to his car. He started back home. Caroline was asleep on the couch; her IPod blasting in her ears. He opened the door and saw her. He'd gotten used to her and kind of liked her company. She was curled up in a ball on the couch she looked cold. Richter turned on the heater a bit and then covered her in a blanket. He took her iPod gently out of her ears and turned it off. He smiled a bit and then turned off the TV that was also on and started for bed.

Richter awoke the next morning to the smell of breakfast. He raised a brow and rushed to the kitchen in his flannel pajama pants and black wife-beater. He was panting and saw Caroline slowly turn to him a piece of bacon in her mouth. There was a long pause between the two. Then Caroline spoke.

"You're up early" she said as best as she could with the bacon in her mouth. Richter shook his head free of thoughts. "You okay?" she asked him. Richter leaned against the door frame and rubbed his neck.

"Yeah..I'm fine…I just it spooked me a bit that's all" he said softly looking back to his niece. Caroline shrugged.

"Sorry" she said and handed him a plate of food. "I'd figured you'd be hungry…and thanks for the blanket and such it was cold last night and I fell asleep on the couch." She said as she sat at the table with him and ate.

"No I would have put you in the bed but I was already trying to heal so I didn't want to risk it" he said and smirked a bit as he ate.

"You working today?" Caroline asked him and Richter shook his head.

"No not today" Richter replied to her. Caroline nodded and frowned.

"Mom's coming early instead of me staying the rest of the week" she sighed and that made Richter frown as well.

"Well you know you're always welcome here now" he said softly to her and she smiled.

"I'll hold you to it" They laughed a bit. She watched him eat for a moment. "Hey Uncle Richter?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know how to dance?" She asked him a bit sheepishly. He finished eating and went to the sink with his plate washing it.

"Do I know how to dance? Ummm yeah why?" He asked looking to her over his shoulder.

"I was just wondering" she said softly then she turned in her chair and looked to him. "How come you never got married or anything?" she asked him and he looked ack to her and sighed.

"I'm a bitter old man…nobody likes bitter old men" he said taking her finished plate and washing that.

"You weren't always that way though…" she noted and he sighed.

"No I guess I wasn't" he mumbled and she let the conversation drop from there. But then he spoke. "I was a hard working kid till I was eighteen…I guess you could say my dad made me this way. My father, no matter what grades I got or what I did I could never make him proud. But your uncle Felix he was the golden child" he said as he was washing a glass. "I tried to make him proud by winning medals for the football team **A/N:AKA Soccer.** And I worked my ass off every day with homework and to get straight A's but he didn't care a bit. Felix was the special one he was on the chess team and the Football team and he didn't even care about any of that…he didn't have to try hard it came natural to him, but there I was working my ass off just to please dear old dad…but no-"Richter had broke the glass in his hands and Caroline tended to him.

She had listened to every word her uncle had said and she felt bad because she knew by the way he reacted he'd never told anyone that. He didn't feel any pain, he was zoned out on the past memories that he didn't feel her sit him down in a chair and tend to his hands.

_1973_

_Young Richter sat in his cap and gown along next to his brother Felix. Felix was his identical twin. Richter looked back to see his mother and father, Gretchen and Jonas Joakim. His father locked eyes with Richter and glared at him almost as if Richter wasn't graduating because he failed. But Richter was far from failing, Felix looked back to his parents and Jonas face brightened, that's when Richter turned back around and frowned. Richter's name had been called up to receive his diploma. He got up there and looked to his cheering classmates then he looked to his mother who looked overjoyed but his father could care less. Richter sat back down next to his brother and then Felix was called up. Jonas stood and cheered with everyone else. Richter sat there and didn't even clap for his brother. In anger he stood up and started down the aisle leaving the celebration. Jonas growled seeing his son leaving. He followed him to the parking lot and then grabbed his shoulder roughly._

"_What do you think your doing!? You should be cheering for your brother" Jonas growled Richter wrenched his shoulder free._

"_I think you cheered enough for the both of us" Richter snapped back at him._

"_Who do you think you're talking to?" his father growled clenching his fist._

"_A man who could care less about one son but then praise the other like he's Jesus!" Richter growled and then found a punch to the face unexpected. Richter didn't fight back but his father beat the crap out of him curing at him and calling him worthless. It took three cops to get Jonas off of Richter. Jonas had gone to jail and Felix and Gretchen looked to Richter who had to be taken by an ambulance to the hospital._

Richter came out of his flashback when he felt hydrogen paroxide on his hands. He clenched his teeth.

"I thought that would bring you back" Caroline said softly looking to her uncles eyes.

"Yeah…good work." He said and then he fixed up his hands well. He sighed and looked out the window. Caroline hugged him.

"It's just too late and we can't go back…you lost all respect for your father…but not even uncle Felix is perfect, even if he was in your fathers eyes…we know he wasn't" Caroline said softly. And he hugged her back and kissed her head. A knock on the front door, Cecilia was here for Caroline. Richter and Caroline made their way to the door she had all her things. Richter talked with his sister for a minute and then he walked them to their car. He watched them as their car went off until he couldn't see the car any longer. He sighed and went back inside. Caroline had left her IPod on the lamp table by the couch. He picked it up and looked at it. He looked to the song that was playing on repeat and it was an American song by. Simple Plan –How could this happen to me. He listened to it and frowned he fell asleep on the couch listing to the music.


	3. Ilene

**Disclaimer: I do not own Richter, sadly but I do own Caroline and Cecilia and all of the other characters I have made. And please review and umm yeah thanks for reading!**

A few months had passed by it was December and it was cold. Richter found himself liking his secretary, she was a black woman. Her name was Ilene she was tall and she was a very nice woman but an outspoken one. Richter though he liked Ilene had also been semi dating Marty, the woman who had hit him with her bike. But Richter thought she was a bit controlling, calling him every other minuet to see what he was doing and where he was at and who was with him. He passed Ilene as he headed for the break room she was at her desk and smirked as he walked by. Richter had left the door open a bit and then went down a few doors down to get some coffee. He leaned against the counter of the small break room and poured some coffee. Just then the phone in his office went off. Ilene got up and started for the phone in his office. As she was about to pick it up Richter had zoomed in and picked it up himself glaring at Ilene with his eyes he told her to stay put.

"Commandante Richter speaking….Hi Marty…I'm in the office…sitting at me desk…gotta go bye" he said then slammed the phone down. "What are you nuts!?" Richter asked Ilene, Ilene put her hands on her hips and glared straight back at him.

"I'm nuts? You're the one who can hear the phone from six doors down hawk man" she snapped back at him. Richter growled at her.

"Never answer the phone it could be Marty" he growled sternly, Ilene was confused.

"But it's my job to answer your phone when you're out" Ilene said and Richter sighed.

"Don't you have work to do…like files to file?" he asked as he started for his chair and he sat back behind his desk.

"Yes sir" Ilene said a bit mockingly then smirked as she closed his office door behind her. Richter smirked a bit and shook his head. He sighed and looked to the phone he picked it up he had picked a fight with Marty and in the end their relationship was over. But it wasn't as if she lived with him or anything it was just a small romance she had made a big deal about. And truthfully he couldn't handle it. He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, he sighed deeply. And then he was off in a few minutes. As he walked out the door Ilene was walking in so she totally hit him in the nose with the door. He held his nose and groaned. Ilene tried to stifle a laugh. He growled and continued to walk past her, she grabbed his arm.

"I'm so sorry" she giggled and he held his nose.

"Its fine" his voice nasally as he spoke. He took a tissue and only a bit of blood rested on the tissue now. He looked at himself in the mirror in the room. He looked normal again; Ilene was at her desk kind of watching him from the corner of her eye.

Richter looked back to her then grabbed his coat and headed out of the office. As soon as he closed the door he could hear her laughter. He rolled his eyes mocking her laughter and then he dug his hands deep in his pockets and started for his car. Richter cracked his neck and knuckles and then headed home.

As he entered his home he sighed, it was dark in the home. He switched on a light and suddenly was tackled; he was hugged tightly by none other but Caroline. It had a been awhile since she was over. He smirked and hugged her back. It was Christmas break and Caroline had decided to spend it with her favorite uncle. Caroline kissed his cheek. She was the only person who could change him in an instant. From the bitter man that he was; to the jolly man he used to be.

"Welcome back" he chuckled and Caroline released him and smiled.

"Hope you can stand me for two weeks" she grinned and Richter laughed.

"If I can handle talking with the Pope without pissing myself then I'm sure I can handle you" he grinned and then he went to make dinner. Caroline helped him as they chatted.

"So you told me about you're secretary Ilene was it? Via Email" Caroline smirked and Richter rolled his eyes.

"I didn't tell you anything except that she was calling me telling me my appointment with one of the Cardinals was in thirty minutes." Richter said and Caroline grinned.

"She gets into your skin doesn't she?" she asked and Richter ignored that comment.

"She hit me in the face with the door and practically breaking my damn nose today" Richter said and looked back to Caroline she was giggling.

"Oh god Uncle you're too much" she laughed. "By the way what ya getting me for Christmas?" she asked eagerly. Richter was turned away from her his eyes widened a bit. _crap Christmas I gotta get her something!_

"I ain't tellin you" Richter quipped.

"Damn" Caroline mumbled

The next day Richter walked into Ilene's office, she sat at her desk doing something on her computer he came right out.

"What do I get a sixteen year old for Christmas?" Richter asked eagerly, Ilene didn't look up to him.

"A car" she said flatly and Richter rubbed the back of his neck.

"Cheaper" he said Ilene looked to him and raised a brow. She pondered for a moment.

"Nope teens like cars" Ilene smirked "You could take her somewhere…I didn't know you had a daughter" she said softly. Richter looked to her.

"I don't…it's my Niece she's staying with me for Christmas" he said and then went into his office. He sighed and began to fill out papers that were laid neatly on his desk. Richter had had a long hard day at the office. He was in and out all day long and had to stay late. Richter was half asleep; he stood up and poured himself a bit of whisky that hid in the bottom drawer of his desk. He shook a bit after he downed it. It had burned like fire in his throat but that's what he liked about it. He slammed the glass on the table of his desk and cringed as the fire in his throat burned him. He let out a breath and then poured himself another.

Ilene walked in and caught him drinking and put her hands on her hips. "Sneaking Alcohol in the Office are we?" she asked and he was about to put it back in the drawer but Ilene smirked. "Why didn't I think of that?" she asked more herself. He chuckled a bit Caroline was slowly changing him into a nice kind man. Richter took out another glass and poured some whiskey in it. He stood and handed it to her. Ilene grinned and at the same time they both downed their drinks.

Time passed by as the two drank together they laughed and talked and Richter and Ilene were getting a bit drunk. Richter looked over to Ilene and she locked eyes with him. Richter didn't know if it was the alcohol that possessed him or simply his feelings for her. But he found himself gently kissing her soft lips. And Ilene felt herself kiss him back.


End file.
